Legend of Zygomen
by Cretaceous Isle
Summary: Link is fighting Dark Link when rips in time and space begans sucking in creatures and people into new worlds and if no one can stop them then the warps will tear open the worlds and all worlds and deminsions will be destroied.


_**LEGEND OF ZYGOMEN**_

_**All rights reserved to Nintendo game company except characters Zygomen (Zy-go-men), shadow (the ghost), and Magartro (Ma-gat-ro), and the Chris. The story follows ****Legend of Zelda**** character Link and Kirby characters Meta knight and Kirby. Link is a mix of all Legend of Zelda links including young and Toon link. Link is set up more towards the Twilight Princess**** but with the Ocarina and all that other stuff from the Zelda series. The character Chris and species Chris was created by my friend. He has all rights to the character and all additions I do including the character.**_

_**Blood stained the stone where fire didn't burn and ruble didn't cover. A soldier lay on all ends of the room, dead. There were two men standing in the center of the room. One was in a dark purple and black cloak. His face covered by the hood and some dark fabric. The sleeves drooped over his arms and hands except the right one. In it held a staff with a black crystal that had five smaller ones orbiting around it. The staff was ghostly and had a skull leading down in a spine like boney surface. It had a gray molding fog coming from the five small crystals. His feet were also covered by the cloak. He held up a flag that hadn't been opened up. **_

_**The other man was more ghoul like than man. He looked like a medieval archer but wore only black clothes and had dark gray skin and blood red eyes. He wore a black skirt and had a black sword with a small red stone in the center of it. The blade was dark gray. He had a black bow and arrows, a boomerang, and bombs in a storage. He was shorter than the other guy by around a foot, but was thinner. He held the sword in one hand and had the shield strapped around his fore arm. In his hand he held a golden crown with different kinds of jewels crested in it and a blood stain along the front. **_

_**triangles on it pointing up in a pyramid and one green one pointing down in the center. The warrior slashed threw the flag. he turned the sword and slashed the metal rod in half. The pieces fell down then levitated And incinerated to nothing but ash. Then something soared between the two. It slammed into a destroyed wall. Stabbing into it though to the wood. They turned and a man stood, more like a teenager. **_

_**He looked no older than eight-teen and wore nothing but green. He looked surprisingly similar to the warrior except more human. Less than a ghoul and had the same weapons, except they were made of wood, and his shield was slung along his back with a sword, it appeared to be steel. He had bombs, and a boomerang too, but they were not black, except the bombs. They were brown. He had his bow out, and an arrow already reloaded. It was curved and long. There was a strap of black rubber on the handle. He had blue eyes and blond hair. He had elf-like ears. **_

_**"Stand down boy!" the mage said raising the staff. **_

_**He recognized the voice, "No that can't be you!" **_

_**"Sorry to disappoint you Link, but he's mine now!" the dark man said. **_

_**"No!" He launched the arrow. It flew into the sword and was cut half way through than stopped. He threw the arrow down. **_

_**Link placed the bow away and pulled out the sword and shield out quickly. "Dark Link, I'll make you pay for this!" he ran at him and fought the two, using the sword and shield to fight off Dark Link and the Triforce to fight off the mage. The fight kept on, but eventually ending with the sword slashing threw the heart of Dark Link. He fell back and the crown dropped to the ground. Link pulled out the sword and picked up the crown. He looked at it realizing… it belonged to the king of Hyrule! **_

_**"You think its over," Dark Link said rising. The blood on his chest was black, "You can't kill me with that tinker toy you call a sword!" **_

_**Link looked to his sword, it was an average iron one but had been shined and sharpened to look like steel, "You two destroyed the Hyrule kingdom…" He dropped the crown. **_

_**"Of course not, we have an army," **_

_**"What army?" he asked raising his sword to them. **_

_**"Well there all dead, oh well we still concord this miserable kingdom and we are going to take you down... hero of time!" **_

_**"Bring it on…" he said but he couldn't do anything, because a warp tore open, sucking the three in. He found himself flying through hyperspace, there were things of all strange and exotic looks. He looked around for the mage and Dark Link, but they had already been pulled away threw some other tunnels. He looked up and saw a tunnel interring into a unknown world. He was sucked towards it. He saw something and grabbed it. He wasn't sure what he was hanging on to but didn't want to let go. But it snapped off, and he was dragged in. **_

_**He dropped his sword, which slashed through the ground. He came toppling on top of the butt of the handle. He rolled off of it, pain stinging all around his back. He lay there, and the first thing he noticed was the dark clouds. They were gone, in fact there wasn't even a single cloud in the sky. He turned to his sword, and realized the ruins were gone too. The scorches, the bodies, everything was just gone. He was just lying there in a completely open area. He also noticed what would have been the Hyrule lake to the east, which was no longer there. **_

_**He lifted to a sitting position and rubbed his head. He grabbed the sword and removed it from the earth. He heard a voice and quickly rolled to his feet drawing the shield and sword. He looked around, but saw no one. He stood there, slowly lowering the weapons. He heard the voice again, and he looked around. Still he saw nothing, and he wasn't sure what it had said. **_

_**"I must be hearing things," he turned away, and began to walk away. **_

_**"Hey, stop!" the voice called, and he did so while turning to where he thought it was coming from. Still, no one was there. **_

_**"Hello, someone there?" he asked, slowly reaching for his boomerang. **_

_**The voice arose, saying, "Hmm, I wonder,". Link drew his boomerang out quickly, and threw it in the direction of the voice. It soared across, made a loop, and came back. He caught it, and put it away. **_

_**"Naughty, naughty, is this how you normally greet strangers? No wonder you're traveling alone. You need to work on being a little less paranoid, and being better at your people skills," the voice lectured. **_

_**"Who are you, where are you?" he asked, placing the sword away, but keeping the shield out. **_

_**"In my world we give a pleasant hello before giving off questions and demands, then again, maybe manners isn't on your world," it said. "So lets try this again, your name would be…" **_

_**"I'm sorry, but my name of this moment is going to be kept secret, but I suppose my feelings towards you remain neutral," **_

_**"What comes around goes around," **_

_**Link turned shaking his head. "This is pointless, your about as annoying as Midna," he said as he began to walk away. He felt a small sting on his leg, and looked down, and there was some kind of brown mushroom thing biting his leg. He kicked the thing. It flew and disappeared in a white poof. Link grew a funny look on his face. He had only seen that happen if something teleported, or was destroyed by magic. **_

_**"What was that?" the voice asked. **_

_**"You mean you don't know?" **_

_**"Nah, I'm not native here, I saw you floating helplessly in hyper space and followed you through the portal, that's about as much you'll be learning about me…for now," it paused. "Look out, there's another one to your right." He looked over, and there was another one. He got a better look at it this time. **_

_**It was a brown, mushroom-looking creature, with no legs. It had big yellow shoes on that seemed to just be feet connected to a body. It had one huge eyebrow and two giant eyes. Its mouth was long, and it had two little fangs sticking up from the closed jaw. **_

_**He pulled out his bow and shot it. It too just disappeared. He saw another one, and shot it to. He then realized there was around twenty of the angry little mushroom things. He began firing at them, loading one, two, and three arrows with different shots. It didn't take long for them to all just vanish but it was short lived, for more began appearing. Suddenly, black arrows began flying at them. Link turned and saw Dark Link. He drew out his sword and pointed it at him. **_

_**"What are you doing?" Dark Link asked, and it sounded more like the mysterious voice than Dark Link. **_

_**He didn't care. "What have you done with Zygomen" **_

_**Who?" he asked. **_

_**"Don't play that! I know you know!" he raised the sword up to him. **_

_**"What, I actually look like someone you know?" he said, "If you don't want it then bye." Suddenly he vanished with a poof of dark purple mist. **_

_**"What the?!" Link lowered the sword. He began to run off knocking the rest of the creatures over. He just kept running but could hear silent laughing. He stopped when he made it to some tall grass. He began cutting it. **_

_**"What are you doing?" the voice asked. **_

_**"Looking for rubies, what else?!" Link answered. **_

_**"Oh rubies! That makes perfect sense! Are you insane!? You can't find rubies by cutting grass!" it said angrily, "Rubies are as rare as rare gets!" **_

_**"What no, they aren't, I find them all the time, especially green ones" Link continued cutting the grass. **_

_**"What!? Were you raised by wolves!?" it asked. **_

_**"Wolves? No, I was born in the Ordan village and raised myself after getting out of the orphanage." he continued to cut the grass. **_

_**"Orphanage, you were abandoned?" it had a slow almost sad tone to its voice. **_

_**"No I… well you see… I… okay, I don't really know…" Link stopped cutting the grass. He looked down. **_

_**"Well then… well I guess it would have been better to have been raised by wolves" it said still slowly and with the hint of sadness. **_

_**"Wait a wolf" **_

_**"No, plural wolves" **_

_**"No, no, no! I took this from the twilight realm" he pulled out a black spike, that glowed with green and purple light, "This I can use this to find civilization faster" **_

_**"What are you going to do, throw it and hope somebody see's the light in mid day!?" it said losing the tone and slowness of its voice. **_

_**"No. I can use this to turn myself into a wolf," he said preparing to stab the top of his left hand. **_

_**"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute, back up. Turn yourself into what!?" **_

_**Link paused, "A wolf" he stabbed himself. The Triforce symbol shined out. His hand began to turn black and quickly the black corrupted his whole body, leaving only a black figure and the Triforce glowing. Quickly his whole body began reforming to take the shape of a wolf. When it was done the black coating shattered away leaving Link in his wolf form. The Triforce symbol dulled and went away. **_

_**He was gray with a large dark main. He had a white wiggle pattern along his forehead. He had a bright gray brown under belly with a piece sticking over each leg and making a half loop. There was some bright gray and brown color along the inner side of his legs. The tail also had the bright color along the bottom of it. The chain was still there. **_

_**"Are you some kind of demon? Hey, wait a minute, you kind of look like the wolves from my home world…before we killed them all off. Those traps were vicious and unforgiving." Link turned to him with a confused look giving a few barks. "Oh right, you're a beast, now I need to try to remember how to talk to you." Link continued barking. He stared at the ghostly creature, there wasn't much detail to it besides a huge ball of mist spiraling the orb shaped body which was covered up by the mist. **_

_**Link stopped caring about the creature and darted off north. He was far faster as a wolf than as a human. He had not considered using the Ocarina to call the horse since he wasn't sure he was even in the same world. He still wanted to know where Dark Link was. He was far more worried about Dark Link then Zygomen because he knew Dark link was already corrupted with evil. Zygomen wasn't. **_

_**"Where ever this place is, are you going?" the creature asked. Link didn't bother answering for two reasons. The first was he wasn't really listening, and the second reason was he was a wolf now and didn't think it could understand a bunch of barking, growling, and howling. He looked at him for a second and looked back. There was a small sign of a town. He could mostly smell what you'd smell from a town. The smell of restaurants, big business, and cleaning products. As he got closer to it the creature asked something. **_

_**"A town, that's it, that's the thing your running to. Well, I guess that's as good as you get then," he paused, "So why run there as a wolf? Remember a wolf in society is considered a beast, that means fear and kill on sight" Link didn't bother stopping. He thought about it, and realized it was right. He decided to go to the side of the outer wall and change back. He made careful to not be noticed by the gate guards. Once he was there the Triforce symbol reappeared and the spike was forced out and the white light corrupted his body, reforming him into his human form. He picked up the spike and placed back in his pocket careful not to stab his leg.**_

_**He knew that if the spike stabbed anywhere but his left wrist (where the Triforce was) it wouldn't come out so he needed to give care for the way he placed it. He knew this for when a piece of twilight had been injected in him (his forehead) he and Midna couldn't get it out so he needed the Master sword to force it out. He left that back at its temple.**_

"_**Incase you didn't know if you turn back into that animal any time in the city there is a chance of three things that will happen smart one. First thing is you will be killed. Second you will be captured and put in containment and lastly third, you'll be force to dodge them for the rest of your miserable life, that's if the first two don't happen."**_

"_**yah, yah, yah I got it. I'm not that stupid to turn into a wolf in a town, haven't you ever heard of werewolves?" he asked. He couldn't see him anymore.**_

"_**Well in that case you shouldn't go in there at all, look at you. The dirt on there makes people think you have been rolling in mud, a dog habit" he said, " face it if you enter any place all good society members would accuse you of being some kind of monster."**_

"_**I get it I'm dirty but what do you expect I'm a well known hero that turns into a wolf," he said, "I'm bound to be a little dirty" **_

"_**Well I'm still trying to figure who's got better habits and personal hygiene wolfy or you" Link looked at him angrily and made his way to the gate. **_


End file.
